When You're Gone
by Xtina Jones
Summary: This is a short little fic from Elizabeth's POV starting near the end of AWE and continuing past the end not including aftercredits scene.It's basically her dealing with Will being gone


Here's my first mini-story in a series of mini-stories based off of different songs in different P.O.V.s and in different situations. I only saw AWE once so if some of the stuff in here isn't exactly right, I apologize.

The song in this is "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. Good song

I own nothing.

Elizabeth's POV

* * *

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

She had always been strong. She didn't need someone always there protecting her. She didn't cry. Crying showed weakness, and she wasn't weak. But when she saw her father in that boat and she couldn't save him because he was already dead, she couldn't be brave anymore.

She was about to jump overboard when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She fought against them but they wouldn't let her go. Instead they held her close, lifted her, and brought her below deck, away from prying eyes.

It wasn't until she looked up at him and saw the concern and love he still had for her after everything that had happened shining in his eyes that she broke down. Her body shook with sobs and he just held her, comforting her with whispered words. She had never been weak and vulnerable in front of him before, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was there and he loved her enough to stay…

And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you

She sat by the one window in her small house on the shore watching the sun set. Her hand was resting on her slightly bulging stomach and a small smile spread across her face as she felt the child kick. The smile quickly faded as she thought of all that he was missing.

She knew that he'd want her to be happy, but how could she be when every day she was reminded that he wasn't there. When she woke up in the morning facing the cold side of the bed, when her shoes were the only ones by the door, when the table was set for one, when there was no one to talk to, when she stayed up at night crying as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

How was she supposed to make it through the next 10 years? She couldn't even make it through one hour without her heart aching. All she could think about was the last day she spent with him…

When you walk away I count the steps that you take 

He put his clothes on slowly and took his boot from her. He looked up at her and she tried not to cry. He turned to the horizon and saw the almost setting sun. He gave her his chest, his heart, and left her standing on the beach.

She couldn't watch him leave. With every step he took closer to the ocean, her heart broke even more. She ran to him before he left her alone for 10 years, and jumped into his arms. He kissed her like she had never been kissed before, his undying love for her overwhelming her senses.

Then it ended, and she had to watch as he dove into the ocean and left her without knowing the miraculous gift he had given her…

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

Their son was born at sunset on a warm fall day. When he was placed in her arms and she looked into his eyes, she could see his father staring back at her. Tears welled in her eyes. How was she supposed to do this without him? She couldn't raise this child without his father. She needed him.

She watched their son as he slept, and her empty, broken heart began to fill with a new love. A love for this beautiful child that had been created in their first and last act of love. A love for a reason to get up each morning and live her life. A love for the hope of one day finally having a complete family.

Now that she had this child that had a part of _him_, she wouldn't miss him so much. Now she could tell someone the stories of their life. Now she wouldn't be so alone.

Their son latched his small hand around her finger and her heart melted. She knew that wherever he was right now, if their bond was strong enough, then he would know she was ok…

* * *

Review please! Do you want more? 


End file.
